


The Rescue

by Nocturnalsky13



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Ignis Scientia, Drug Use, Friendship/Love, Gladnis, Heartache, M/M, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Sacrifice, Soft Gladiolus Amicitia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalsky13/pseuds/Nocturnalsky13
Summary: Ignis has been asked to prepare a speech to honor Noctis at the grand opening of a park built to memorialize  his death and sacrifice to restore light to Eos. As the date draws closer, he is plagued by nightmares and withdrawing into himself, thinking that no one could possibly understand what he is going through. He finds help and comfort in an unexpected place.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: FFXV Creators' Haven, FFXV Minibang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was a blast to work with everyone on this minibang! Especially the lovely Parisa who created a beautiful art piece to accompany my story. I can't thank you enough!

Ignis had climbed the thirty five steps leading up to the throne a countless number of times. Dark, marble stairs that his blind eyes could still see, flanked by curved railings of silver and gold that wrapped around both sides. Brilliant sunlight streaming in through the towering glass windows casting a majestic glow that embodied royalty, grandeur, and pride. This is how he wanted to remember it. But as his leaden legs climbed tonight, the glow was long gone, replaced by ten years of daemon filled darkness and the copper smell of freshly spilled blood. The once regal throne room of the Citadel was reduced to a slaughterhouse, the golden seat of power just a sacrificial altar. As many times as he, Gladiolus, and Prompto had scaled these noble stairs, today they knew it would be their last. Heavy footsteps echoed in the cavernous room preventing the grief laden air from falling into total silence.

Ignis counted each step as he ascended, his heart rising higher in his throat with each one. “So this really was how the story of the True King would end,” he thought, remembering it foretold in a vision divulged to him alone. Like a heavy weight, he carried it, wearing him down day after day, thinking that he would somehow be able to change it. The hope that maybe it was all just a dream was gone, replaced by the painful realization that it was an inevitable fate that he’d never truly be ready for. Finally at the top, the floor spread out smooth before him. The metal tang of viscous blood was so strong, Ignis’ knees gave out as he crashed to the ground. Like a flood, it continued to spill, a copious red river pouring hard and fast down both sides of the throne room stairs. Ignis was swept away in the surge, the force pulling him under, choking on blood so thick he couldn’t breathe. He thrashed in the darkness, frantically reaching for Gladio and Prompto, only to hear their screams calling his name as he slipped away beyond their reach. The blood thickened in his throat as he gasped, his lungs beginning to fail. Ignis had heard that upon one’s death you are prone to seeing images of your life play back in your mind. But all he saw was Noctis slumped over the throne, impaled through his heart by a sword, warm blood pouring down like red rain. That was the last thing he saw until even the darkness was gone.

The screeching brakes of the Insomnia morning train woke Ignis up from a fitful sleep. He jerked his eyes open out of habit, the taste of blood on his lips and down his throat. “Five nights in a row,” he mused, the nightmare coming back like a curse, and he felt like a timebomb in desperate need of diffusing. He ran the back of his hand under his nose and felt the wetness. “And yet another bloody nose,” he sighed, reaching over to the nightstand, fumbling for the box of tissues. After the bleeding had finally stopped, he stripped the sheets and treaded to the laundry room. There wasn't enough bleach in Lucis to get the smell out of his head, but he added it to the wash with shaky hands, hearing the water rush as the washer tub filled. But not even the familiar clicks and whirls of the spin cycle could comfort him today, the accomplishment of mundane tasks escaping him.

Down the hallway of the modest ranch that he and Gladiolus shared, the grandfather clock began its deep and ominous toll. It was an heirloom surviving the fall of Insomnia, one of the only things left of the Amicitia family homestead. Today it haunted Ignis as he made his way along the looming corridor and into the bathroom. He found the medicine cabinet, unscrewed the pill cap and downed a couple dry, their smooth edges catching on the walls of his throat. Turning on the shower, he let the hot steam envelop him as he climbed into the tub. Smoky vanilla and cardamom filled the air as he scrubbed his skin raw, hoping that the drugs would soon kick in and the lingering ill feelings from his dream would wash down the drain. Yet the scent only reminded him of Gladio and the empty feeling he had in the pit of his stomach spread like a debilitating ache.

He had noticed it slowly, Gladiolus started working more and more hours, coming home when Ignis was already asleep or at least pretending to be. Ignis made up excuses, knowing that Gladio was spearheading the rebuilding of Lucis. It had been almost a year since light had returned to the kingdom and there was still the rubble of collapsed buildings to sift through. Assessments needed to be made of what to salvage and what to deem not worthy of saving. Ignis lathered his hair wondering if Gladiolus would think that they were worth saving. It had been six days since he had left Insomnia and Ignis hadn’t heard from him. He threw himself into his work trying to keep so busy that he wouldn’t think about it too much. Soap dripped into his eyes, stinging and burning, freeing the tears dammed up since Gladio had been gone. He tilted his head back and let them come, agonizing over their last words as the bitter salt washed away.

“ _Ignis, I’m going away for work, overnight this time. The leaders of Accordo have requested my expertise. We need to check out the damage in Altissia, see what needs to be done to finally connect the compromised canal lines,” Gladio explained. He was reluctant to even say the name of the city where Ignis lost his vision. Although it had been over ten years, he had never been back. “I’ll have Prompto stop by and check in on you.”_

_Ignis’ heart sank like lead to the pit of his stomach, but he mustered up enough of his stubborn pride to not let it show. “Very well, Gladiolus. I can work extra hours at the state office, the Gods know there is an endless need for planning the next phase of building. I certainly do not need babysitting, and I will keep myself so busy, I won’t even know you’re gone.”_

_“Well there was a time when you would have,” Gladio’s low whisper slipped out before he turned towards the bedroom to pack._

_Ignis stood frozen in the hallway. He leaned against the wall for support, the air around him thick and starving for an argument. He knew Gladiolus was right but wasn’t sure how to make it right between them. It was all his fault. Perhaps he should admit that he needed help, but how can he describe the silent pain and isolation he felt, consuming him like an endless winter. No matter how thankful and blessed he was that Gladio was in his life, the cold darkness always won. Gladiolus rummaged through drawers, zipping his duffle with such force and finality, as if he couldn’t leave fast enough. Ignis didn’t blame him._

_Faint outlines of Gladio’s silhouette approached him cautiously, lightly touching his arm. Ignis stiffened, feeling undeserving of his touch, so ashamed and empty inside. But Gladiolus took it as rejection, quickly pulling his hand back before Ignis could even try to explain._

_“Iggy, I don’t know when I’ll be back.” Gladio announced. From the tone in his voice, Ignis was sure that he didn’t know if he even wanted to._

_“Fair enough, I presume you will have much to evaluate.” Ignis tried to keep things light even though his heart was tearing in his chest._

_“Is that all you have to say, Iggy?” the exasperation in Gladio's voice was unmistakable._

_“Whatever do you mean, Gladiolus?” The words came out more biting than he meant them to, an open fissure growing into an erupting volcano. He knew damn well what he meant._

_“Do you think I don’t know how you toss and turn all night? How you keep having bad dreams? You used to tell me about them. You used to let me touch you… hold you. But now all you do is self medicate. You’re not eating, popping those pills and drinking ebony like it’s water. Astrals Iggy, I don’t know what to do anymore!” Gladio raked his hands through his hair and closed his eyes, hoping he wasn’t pushing Ignis further away. “I can’t shield you from yourself.”_

_His last words came out as a whisper because the man who so intrinsically protected everyone around him knew there wasn’t a thing he could do to guard Ignis from his own mind. It was as if all the air had been sucked out of the hallway. Ignis wanted to apologize and fall into the arms of the man he was pushing away. He wanted to scream “please don’t give up on me,” but his demons held his tongue captive. Like a crutch, he hid behind his dark glasses, covering the tears threatening to spill from his crippled eyes. A cell phone ping broke the awkward silence as Gladio pulled it out of his pocket. “I gotta go. Please be safe.” The door clicked shut, and Ignis sank to the floor, wondering how he had become so broken and empty_.

The shower water turned cold and Ignis snapped back to the present. He knew it was Saturday and that he didn’t have to work, but time was a weird thing when you are blind. Perpetual darkness makes you measure it in the toll of the clock, the change in the weather, or the angle of the sunlight reflecting off your face. “Light,” he hmphed. He did have Noctis to thank for that. Without his sacrifice they would still be living in ruins, still fending off daemons, and trying to stave off Starscourge. It was a privilege never to be taken for granted.

The grand opening for “Lucis Caelum Gardens” was a month away. A huge celebration was planned in the newly rebuilt parts of Insomnia, a parade down Main street ending at its gated entranceway. There, a ribbon cutting ceremony would take place at the 30 acre memorial park complete with a well stocked lake for fishing, formal gardens and a chocobo sanctuary bathed in light in homage of their dead King. Ignis was asked to give a speech, and while he was honored at the time, just the thought of it launched him into throes of panic. He presumed that was the cause of the nightmares, knowing that no words could possibly describe the emptiness in his soul that could never be filled no matter how much time had passed.

Ignis toweled off, got dressed and shuffled into the kitchen, grabbing an ebony from the refrigerator. After he popped the top on the can, he knocked back a few more pills for good measure before he headed outside. The coiled spring of the side door squeaked, its wood frame slamming shut behind him. He normally loved the sound, but today he was wound so tight he felt foreign in his own home. Their residence was part of “Soldiers Gate,” a planned community that was Gladiolus’ conceptualization. It was made up of one floor ranches built around a community center, fitness room, and swimming pool with easy access to the train to the Citadel. It was just on the edge of the city, where any former Crownsguard or Glaive would be welcome with open arms, regardless of their bloodline.

Gladio had thought of everything, choosing the last lot in the development, the one with the biggest yard, and mature trees that hadn’t been ravaged by war. He meticulously planned out the walkway, making sure there were many sounds replacing normal visual cues as well as a perimeter fence and a gateway to the pond. Ignis was able to see faint outlines of things, recognize brightness, and function fine without a cane, but Gladio insisted. Thousands of tiny pebbles lined the pathways so Ignis could hear the crunching underfoot. He could smell the sweet basil in the vegetable garden to his right and the lavender of the wild flower border to his left. But after a hot, wet summer, the air was rank, everything bursting, overgrown, and beyond ripe. The pond reeked of algae and decay mixing with exhaust from the earlier train.

Ignis followed the stone path until the shade of the willow tree darkened his vision. Knowing he was in the right spot, he felt for the hammock, stretched out his long limbs, and tried to let it all go. He popped in his earbuds, scrolled through his playlist, and opted for the soothing sounds of relaxation. The lull of gentle ocean waves surrounded him as his eyes closed, surrendering and hoping to drown in its wake. Wrapping his guilt around himself like a heavy, weighted blanket, he dipped one toe into the murky waters. Only to find it calling him deeper, welcoming him home.


	2. Chapter 2

“Let ‘er down slowly!” Gladio’s booming voice echoed as he was lowered into the canal shaft. Over ten years had passed since Altissia had been underwater, most of it destroyed by a tidal wave caused by the clash between Leviathan and Titan. After the waters had receded, a slow rebuilding had begun before the light was even restored. Now there was a huge push to revitalize the beautiful coastal city to its former glory. Most of the canal tunnels remained, and were up and running, filled with gondoliers carrying people to and from different parts of town. On the edges of the city, parts of the canal had run dry, the aqueduct collapsed and Gladio was trying to figure out if it could be saved. It would be the last piece to reconnect the maze of canal lines.

The cables wrapped tightly around his torso, his boots scraping along the jagged rock walls as he descended. At about 40 feet down he could tell that the wooden frame was compromised, the support beams warped and buckling from the force of the waves, eroded by years of salt and neglect. Steel beams would have to replace them and the bottom leveled out so the water could flow efficiently.

Gladio coughed into his arm, inhaling the dust filled air that his boots had managed to stir up. It was dry and stale but getting cooler and more humid as he sloped downward. Sweat dripped down his back, the black tank he wore clinging to him like a second skin. The light on his safety helmet flickered and he started to second guess himself. Maybe he shouldn’t have started such a venture so late in the day, or even attempt to do it on his own. But his guys were tired. It had been a long, grueling week and it should just be a quick and easy task. “What kind of good boss doesn’t lead by example?” he thought to himself. Today would thankfully be the last day of damage inspection.

“You okay down there?” his foreman’s voice echoed down the shaft when he was about half way down.

“Yeah, I’m good, just craving some Altissian Ale and a hot shower. Anchor the cable and I’ll meet you at the Leville bar!” Gladio’s deep voice filled the empty space and a few rocks came tumbling down.

“You know I’d be down there with you if I wasn’t claustrophobic. I really appreciate this, boss. Be safe!”

Those two words were the last he had said to Ignis and Gladiolus felt a sudden pang in the pit of his stomach and a gnawing in his chest. It felt as empty as the dark tunnels spread out before him. Prompto had called him daily, giving him updates on Iggy. He filled him in on the long hours that he worked and his refusal to let Prompto help him with anything. Typical Ignis, as stubborn as the day was long, but something had changed over the course of the year since the light was restored. Everything was great at the beginning. They had all mourned Noctis’ death of course, but the rebuilding of Insomnia, their new house together, and hope for a permanent future kept them going. They were happy. He didn’t know when it had all started going to shit, but the helpless feeling he had scared him as Ignis retreated further and further away from him.

He was sure that the impending celebration had something to do with it. Emotions were still too raw and Gladio realized that for Ignis, there was a difference between having your heart break and having your soul shatter. He wanted to call him a million times that week, but everytime he picked up the phone, something held him back. He wasn’t sure what to say any more. Noctis was the center of their lives for so long, even longer for Ignis, and even though they lived ten years in darkness without him, they knew he’d be back. There was always hope. When they became aware of the prophecy and the fact that Noctis had to sacrifice his own life to bring the light back and rid the world of Starscourge, they had to accept it. Because that’s what soldiers do, bearing the deepest wounds of war while always fighting for something greater than themselves. As austere and rational as Ignis was, he was actually the one drowning while trying to be everyone’s anchor. But now, to Gladiolus it seemed that living together and rebuilding their lives wasn’t enough anymore. He wasn’t enough anymore.

Gladio estimated he was about 80 or 100 feet down when his feet hit the bottom. Detaching the cable to give him the freedom he needed to walk along the passage, he set off to try to find the connection point. He exhaled, rubbing the hand on the back of his sticky neck, cracking it from side to side. Eerie shadows spread along the walls, looming large and distorted in the beam of the flashlight. With his helmet light almost dead, he was happy that he remembered to bring one.

“Shit, I better hurry up,” he cursed to himself, “these tunnels are a lot deeper than I thought.”

A labyrinth of twisting turns spread out before him. Following the trail of wetness that seemed to be seeping in on one side, the trickle grew louder the deeper he went. Through the hollow sound, he heard a high pitched whine coming from the darkness. He froze, straining his ears as the silhouette of a large mongrel appeared behind him on the tunnel wall and it was coming straight towards him. He bent down slowly, grabbing the knife that he had sheathed against his leg but something brushed along his other side quicker than he could turn around.

“Astrals! What the…?” he looked down and saw a medium sized dog staring up at him covered in dirt and debris. From what he could tell, it was some sort of golden retriever mix with green eyes so piercing, they cut right through the darkness. “How in the world did you get stuck down here?” The dog spun around in circles, trying to keep Gladio’s attention. “What is it, pal? What are you trying to tell me?”

Gladiolus followed the dog deeper until he saw what it was anxious about. Farther down the shaft was another pup, this one smaller, who was stuck behind a fallen beam. It criss crossed in such a way that the poor thing couldn’t get out from behind it. Gladio easily lifted the pup out from behind its wooden prison while the golden dog danced around his legs.

“I got you, pup,” he said, only to be thanked with sweet puppy kisses along his salty brow. This one had black fur as soft as silk, long and almost covering its eyes. He chuckled as he placed it on the damp ground and the golden one rushed to examine it all over, sniffing and fretting about. When it seemed satisfied, they both looked up at him, like he was some kind of savior.

“Looks like you’re stuck with me now,” he smiled as they followed him. “I just have to find the spot where it all connects and we can get the hell outta here,” Gladio explained to the dogs, their heads both tilted in rapt attention. “I have a feeling it’s just around this bend here.”

They turned the corner as a loud rumble exploded in the tunnel and a blast of water came shooting at their feet. What was left of the wooden beams holding the aqueduct in place had finally given out, and the trickle had become a steadier flow along the canal floor. Gladio scooped the small pup up with one arm and started to run in the opposite direction.

“Let’s go!” he yelled to the golden dog, who seemed to understand and approve of him taking the puppy in his arms. The water slithered like black oil through the tunnels, boots and paws slapping against the wet ground as they ran. Debris fell from the rafters from the sudden change in pressure.

“Fuck!” he cursed again, his leg muscles burning from the drag. They turned the last corner when another beam gave out, crashing down hard on Gladio’s head. His grip loosened and the puppy ran free, his vision fading as he stumbled. Warm blood trickled down his face and into his eyes when he finally fell, the water rising fast against his body. Another beam crashed, crushing his right leg as his curses echoed off the empty walls. The last thing he saw was a pair of eyes the color of sea glass penetrating the darkness until everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Gladiolus didn’t know how long he had passed out, but his brain pressed the inside of his skull so hard he thought it might burst open. The pounding ache between his eyes spread down his jaw all the way into his teeth. Ones that were chattering reflexively, the wet cold permeating his bones.

“Fuuuuck,” he moaned into the darkness, long and drawn out, trying to lift his head gingerly. Water dripped down his back, his tank and pants heavy and sticking to his skin. He propped himself up onto his elbows and attempted to move his legs but his right one wouldn’t budge. That’s when a new pain hit him like a tidal wave, hot and stabbing, shooting up his broken leg right into his groin. His head swooned as he faded in and out of consciousness, his breathing labored and shallow. Those were the least of his worries as rust filled water continued seeping in, a ten year slurry of muck and who knows what contagion rising higher against his body. Thankfully, the fallen beams had slowed its flow, but it wouldn’t be too long before he’d be covered.

Gladio was just about to blackout again, dizziness in his head winning out when he heard barking from somewhere close, just above and behind him. Incessant barking reverberating off the crumbling walls and through his foggy head. The dogs!

He snapped out of it fast, gritting his teeth through the pain as he poured all of his strength into yanking his leg out from under the fallen beam. “Arghhhh!” he screwed his eyes shut and held his breath as it finally broke free and he soldier-crawled, his hurt leg dragging through the water like dead weight.

“Keep barking pups, I’m coming,” he struggled, trying to make out anything in the darkness, but it was so disorienting. “I don’t know how Iggy does it,” he said out loud, and the sudden pain and emptiness in his heart was more excruciating than any physical injuries he had at the moment. Because those would heal if he ever made it out alive. He wasn’t afraid of dying, but the thought of leaving Ignis with just a memory of harsh words and the feeling of abandonment was more than he could bear. Iggy was standing on a slippery precipice and Gladio didn’t want to be the reason he slipped over the edge. He wanted to be the one who talked him down, took him in his arms and protected him forever. If he could just figure out how to help Iggy slay those inner demons. If it was even possible.

The barking increased in pitch as small rocks came tumbling down around him. “Alright, alright,” he snapped out of it and continued his slow drag until his hand grazed a familiar object under the shallow water. His flashlight! “Please, please work,” Gladio banged the side of its casing hoping that there wasn’t too much damage. “Oh, thank the Gods,” a light flicker turned into a steady beam and he could see that the dogs had made their way up onto a sheltered ledge out of the water’s reach. If he could only make it there too, before any more supports gave out and he drowned. With a last ditch effort he hoisted himself up, greeted with happy barks and sweet kisses, both dogs sniffing and licking him until they were satisfied he was alive. “Barely,” he thought, rolling onto his back with a wincing grin, picking up his crushed leg to set it straight. “Thanks guys, I owe you,” he whispered through the pain before it was too much to bear and his body shut down again.

“ _Let me show you how much I love you, Gladiolus,” Ignis’ soft lips pressed against his, slowly at first as he pushed him backwards onto their bed. Iggy had the forethought to have already placed his glasses on the nightstand, the lust shining bright even in his sightless eyes. A knowing smirk accompanied the slight blush on his face as his legs straddled Gladio’s body. Gladiolus couldn’t help but watch as Ignis’ mouth met every inch of exposed skin, trailing tender kisses along his neck. Hot, open kisses continuing down the light scruff on his jawline to the hollow of his throat, Iggy’s hand tracing every place his lips had touched. Gladio tilted his head back and moaned, every nerve ending ablaze with passion. Ignis was always able to wake up every desire he had ever had until he was a wanton pile of muscles begging for release._

But this time the fire blazed too hot, sizzling like charred coals through Gladio’s veins, scorching him from the inside out. He woke up groggy and burning up, the dogs continuously licking any exposed part of his body, flanking him on both sides. They were pressed up against him, his own personal nursemaids tending to his wounds and keeping him warm. Under the circumstances, he was too weak to protest.

“You woke me up from a pretty good dream, ya know,” his gravelly voice just above a whisper. “Do I taste like a freshly grilled garula or something, cuz that’s how I feel. I probably smell more like a barramundi left out in the sun too long,” he scoffed. Maybe he was delirious. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know that open wounds and contaminated water weren’t the greatest of combinations. The fever from the infection was inevitable, only adding to his concussion, broken leg, and the fact that the tunnel he was trapped in was filling in with the surrounding sea.

He groped around for the flashlight, flicked it on and pointed it up and away from the pups eyes. “I always wanted to have a nice little place by the sea,” Gladiolus joked, scanning his eyes in the darkness. They both tilted their heads at him, listening intently. But by the grace of the Gods he saw it, a flicker of light slowly making its way into the shaft and a jagged path leading upwards that something small might be able to navigate. The sun must be coming up. “Do you see that, pup?” he asked the smaller one whose blue eyes sparkled back at him. “Do you think you can make it? Get us some help down here?” his question answered with enthusiastic tail wagging. The older dog stood and fretted about, visibly worried about the puppy. “It’ll be okay, we have to try. That water is rising down there and it’s our only chance to get out of here,” Gladio soothed the golden dog, massaging along the back of its neck until the bigger dog accepted the direness of their situation. Then he nodded to his rescuer, “Go ahead, you can do this, see if my guys are up there and show them where we’re trapped.” At his words, the pup scrambled up the uneven rocks and beams until it was out of sight. Gladiolus continued stroking the soft fur on the dog’s head, calming its nerves just as much as his. “This is going to work,” he whispered, “it has to.”

He let his body fall flat again, the last of his energy completely drained. The golden dog curled up under the crook of his arm and rested its head on Gladio’s chest. As the light filtered in, he could see the dog observing him, holding his gaze steadily.

“Your eyes are just like Iggy’s, ya know... like a broken bottle of Altissian Ale tumbled in the waves. I miss those eyes... the way they would brighten whenever I walked into the room, the rare smile that was only meant for me.“ Gladiolus sighed, but continued talking quietly to his rapt audience.

“You’d like Iggy. He’s probably the smartest person I have ever met. He certainly would’ve never come down here alone, I can practically see him shaking his head at me now,” Gladio chuckled. “But behind that serious mask he puts on, he would sacrifice anything for the ones he loves. He was the one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, you know us Amicitias are very loyal and faithful. But then... something changed."

Gladio lay his hand on the dog’s head and closed his eyes, his breathing getting heavy. “I’m not sure I know how to fix things between us but if we make it out of here, I’m gonna try like hell.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Iggy, wake up!” Prompto gently shook Ignis’ shoulder, trying not to startle him too much. Ignis didn’t even flinch, his breathing so heavy that Prom felt guilty rousing him from such a deep sleep. The dark circles under Iggy’s eyes were a stark contrast to his pale skin and dirty blonde hair. His lips were cracked and dry, even in the humidity of the late summer day. The criss crossed ropes of the hammock left indented tracks along Ignis’ arm and Prompto wondered just how long he had been out there. He tried again, removing Iggy’s earbuds, shaking him one more time, “Hey Specs, we need you, Gladio is trapped in the canal tunnel, they are trying to get him out now.”

Ignis heard Prompto’s excitable voice through the din of berating thoughts plaguing his mind. Ones that not even soft soothing waves could assuage. He stirred, trying to rise to the surface, groggy from the drug induced numbness he seemed to have grown dependent on. Walking the razor fine line between wanting and needing the pills that calmed his ever growing anxiety, he desperately searched for a way out. Before he pushed away everyone that ever cared for him. Then he heard the words “Gladio” and “trapped” and never before had he experienced such a sober awakening. His eyes opened reflexively, his heart pounding in his chest. “Gladiolus is in trouble?” he stumbled to stand from the hammock, his wobbly legs almost giving out from the news.

“Whoa, easy there Iggy,” Prompto slid his arm under Ignis’ shoulder to help him stand.“A rescue team is searching for him, seems he was trapped all night and Gladio isn’t answering their calls. If we leave now, maybe we can be there by the time they pull him out.” Prom paused a moment, knowing things between them were a bit rocky lately, “He’d want you there.”

“Of course,” Ignis attempted to pull himself together, his heart still erratic in his chest as he struggled to find his bearings. “Just give me a moment to grab a few things.”

“Sure thing, Iggy. Can I help?” Prompto asked, always so willing to be there for his best friends. Because seeing them pained in any way hurt him just as much.

Ignis put his stubborn pride aside this time, “If you wouldn’t mind, Prompto, please grab an overnight bag and my house keys while I use the bathroom.”

“No problem, I know where you keep them.” Prompto shuffled off into the bedroom.

Ignis splashed some cold water on his face, his head tilted low over the bathroom sink. He gripped the cold ceramic tightly to still his shaking hands, taking deep breaths to combat the rising nausea. “Pull it together, Scientia,” he spoke to himself, relieved that his eyes couldn’t see the mess he knew he had made of himself. He wet his hair and slicked it back, the need to style it lost with the loss of his sight. Gladiolus had loved it loose and free anyway, always reminding him how beautiful he was. Not that he deserved Gladio's love. But the thought of losing him too… the blood drained from his face, a cold sweat rising up the back of his neck. “Gladiolus needs you,” he tried to convince himself, wondering if there was still hope for them. Taking one last deep breath, he turned and opened the door, heading down the hall to meet Prompto outside.

“I’ll lock it up,” Prom made sure Iggy was seated and buckled in before heading back to the front of the house.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime. You know that,” Prompto hopped into the Jeep and slammed his door shut. As he backed out into the street, he reached over and gave Ignis’ shoulder a light squeeze, “everything is going to be fine, Iggy. Gladio won’t be taken down so easily. He’d move mountains to make it back home to you.”

“Maybe at one point…” Ignis murmured under his breath. He bowed his head, pinching the skin between his thumb and pointer finger, squeezing hard through the leather of his fingerless gloves. It was a habit he picked up to stop the nervous tremors, the pain a welcome distraction. The gesture did not go unnoticed.

“Hey, things might be a little tense between you two now, but I know you love him… and it’s clear that he loves you.” Prompto’s voice was quiet, but the care and concern in it was clear. “I just need you to know that I’m here if you ever need to talk, Iggy. About anything… I mean, not that I know much about relationships,” he stumbled. “We’re both worried about you.” Prom kept his eyes ahead and on the road, hoping he wasn’t saying too much. He tended to ramble when he wasn’t comfortable.

“I certainly do not need anyone fretting about me or discussing my idiosyncrasies.” Ignis crossed his arms and turned his head towards his window, immediately feeling bad for snapping at Prompto. He knew that he only wanted to help, but emotions were so raw, they churned like silent thunder inside his mind, no longer numbed by outdated prescription pills. The very thought of anything bad happening to Gladio was unbearable, his heavy heart expanding into the space between his lungs until he could barely breathe. There was no escape from his grief, no landscape to stare at, just looming dark shadows bombarding what little vision he had left. “Damn it, Noctis,” he swore to himself. Only Prompto heard him over the rumbling sounds of the tires on the pavement. With the celebration date looming, he knew that pent up feelings were rising to the surface. He felt it too.

“You know... I think of him too. I miss him every single day.” Prompto didn't know if he would make things worse, but he had to try to let Iggy know he wasn’t alone. “Whenever I look through my camera lens, I expect to see him there… that goofy half grin and tired eyes peeking out from behind the hair that was always in his face. In the early mornings, after a light rain, when the air smells like wet dirt and worms... Or when I'm training new cadets and I'm wishing he was here to show them how to wield a one handed sword. No one did it better… although you sure gave him a run for his money,” Prom continued.

“And every time I smell campfire, I hear him complaining about you trying to get him to eat his vegetables.” Prompto glanced over at Ignis, who had his head tilted back against the seat. Behind the dark glasses, he wasn't sure what was going on in his mind. “Some days it gets so bad it feels like my insides are held together with staples…only they’re rusty, worn out, and ready to snap in half,” Prom’s voice cracked, a single tear escaping onto his freckled cheek.

“But you know what, Iggy?” He wiped the wetness away with the back of his gloved hand, the other held firmly on the steering wheel. “I also think of the two other people who were there… who were always there. I couldn't have made it this far without you and Gladio.”

“Prompto, I apologize.” Ignis struggled, keeping his head back against the seat, kicking himself for being so narrow minded. How could he possibly have thought that he was the only one feeling the loss?

"Remember what you said?" Prom asked before Ignis could finish. "No one man should have to bear the burden of an entire country... and then you single handedly instituted the change in government around here to be sure it never happened again. Only now, you are carrying this grief and darkness by yourself. I … I just want you to know… no, you _need_ to know that you're not alone."

Ignis exhaled, his voice barely a whisper, “you are absolutely right, Prompto… we were all there, it was selfish for me to think or act to the contrary. Noctis was your best friend,” he bowed his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with his gloved hand.

Prom knew a thing or two about guilt. He wasn’t one of the lucky ones, born on the gilded streets of wealth and privilege. Instead, they were tainted black and riddled with shame and uncertainty. All of his life he struggled to rise above the circumstances of his birth, to rid himself of the stigma. He never felt like he fit in anywhere until he met Noctis, Ignis, and Gladiolus.

“It’s alright, you did know him the longest. You were just kids… ” He could picture a young Ignis, thrust into the role of Prince’s retainer and tackling it with such serious responsibility since they were in grade school. It was as natural to Ignis as breathing.

“However true, that is no excuse to lash out at you, I am truly sorry.”

“Aw, I forgive you, Iggy. You know that you guys are like brothers to me. Let’s talk about something else, for Gladio’s sake, and our own. How bout I sing?” Prom cracked a smile, cleared his throat and started with the chorus, “ninety nine bottles of ale on the wall, ninety nine bottles of ale…”

Leave it to Prompto to be the one to lighten the mood, his off key notes drifting out of the Jeep windows. They talked about Lucis becoming a democracy, new training tactics, and even some recipes that Ignis was working on. He never had to ask Prompto twice to be his willing taste tester.

But forgotten troubles were short lived when two looming shadows marked their arrival into the city neither had stepped foot into for ten full years. The sky turned a smoky gray, the towering ramparts leading into Altissia surrounded by low, menacing clouds. As they crossed the bridge, the smooth road met cobblestone, Prompto’s grip tightening around the wheel to steady his nerves. He might have stopped breathing when he saw it. Emerging from the clouds, the shrine to the Astral Leviathan obscured the Cellura mountains beyond. Even after ten years of darkness, the Altar of Tidemother remained standing, its broken stone circle still rising from crumbling stairs. And like a tidal wave, memories came flooding back... Noctis and Ignis both lying unconscious on the cold pavement, the loyal advisor also charred and blinded, and Lunafreya drowned in the depths of the black water.

“Beeeeeeep! Hey, watch it!” An annoyed driver yelled to them, his truck swerving around Prom’s Jeep.

“Is everything alright?”

“We should be there soon… hopefully, they have Gladio pulled out by now,” Prompto avoided Iggy’s question nervously.

“Kicking and screaming, no doubt… with everything but his pride intact.” Ignis hoped, but his hands started to shake again, his unease coming back.

Prom took a hard right, following the road along the water just as the sun broke through the clouds. He pressed a little harder on the gas, the Altar and past memories getting smaller and smaller in the rear view mirror the farther they distanced themselves.

He breathed a sigh of relief and took in their surroundings. Gondoliers carried passengers along the canals, small boats travelling to and from merchant stops. The city was bustling. When they reached the temporary dam, the briny sea air was replaced by smoke and exhaust, construction equipment barreling around the war ravaged parts of town. That was where they’d find Gladiolus.

“I think I see his truck, this must be the place.” Prompto parked the Jeep next to what he thought was Gladio’s pick up, it’s windows still cracked open and a half dozen fast food wrappers strewn about the floor. It looked like all the other government issued trucks the crew drove, only Prom confirmed it was Gladiolus’ by the sunlight gleaming off an old key dangling from the rear view mirror. He smiled when he remembered just why it was hanging there.

_They had been drinking around the campfire one night when Prompto suggested playing an innocent game of “Truth or Dare?” Gladiolus had skillfully completed every dare thrown his way, even after the first few bottles of ale. It was only when he could barely stand up that he had finally chosen to divulge a “truth.” Prompto couldn’t wait to find out the sappy, sentimental meaning behind the keepsake._

_“It’s from our first place, Igs… I carried you over the threshold like we had gotten married… well, and then you know what came next,” he slurred, beaming into the flames as if he were reliving every detail._

_Prompto had held his hands over his ears shouting, “lalalalalala, ahhhh, okay, don’t want to hear any more!” as a blush crept up Ignis’ neck, noticeable even in the glow of the fire._

_“I hung it there as a reminder… that with Iggy, I always have a home,” Gladio continued, looking over at Ignis with such a look of reverence that Prompto suddenly felt like a third wheel. From the smile on Ignis’ face, it was clear that he had never known._

_“Ahem… I do believe it is time for s’mores,” Ignis had announced, pulling out the marshmallows and roasting sticks._

He knew just when to change the subject so Prom wouldn’t feel any more awkward than he already did. But it was the first of many good times that just the three of them had, even with Noctis on the back of their minds, always sorely missed. A loud commotion coming from behind the construction trailer brought Prompto back to the present.

“Slowly, I said! He’s not conscious!” The foreman hollered over the cranking sound of a winch.

They rushed to where the shouting came from just as the top of Gladiolus’ head surfaced from the gaping hole leading down into the canals. It hung loosely, chin to chest, lolling from side to side, dried blood crusted through his hair. From where they stood, Prompto could tell that his right leg was twisted at an unnatural angle. A hook was attached to a brace that wrapped around his torso, a board behind his back to keep him straight. He looked like a prized catch being pulled out of water, only this one wasn’t fighting to get back in.

“Oh Gods!” Prom’s gasp slipped out when he saw Gladio, his crew letting his body down gently to untether him from the makeshift stretcher.

“What is it, Prompto? Is… is Gladiolus okay?” A familiar sense of dread clawed at Ignis’ chest, turning his skin pale white. Prompto’s inability to answer him right away confirmed his worst nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few hours were a blur. Prompto had followed the ambulance to the hospital where Gladiolus’ stretcher was whisked away with the bustling ER team. What Ignis could discern from the emergency crew’s initial assessment were the words concussion, bacterial infection, high fever, broken tibia, and multiple lacerations. The automatic doors to urgent care slid closed, leaving them alone with nothing to do but wait. So he and Prompto sat on hard metal chairs wringing their hands, the occasional static announcements blaring through the PA system, and the smell of antiseptic permeating the air.

Never before had Ignis felt so helpless. Gone were the days of potions and pulling healing magic from the crystal. How many times had they escaped being wounded and on the brink of death from years of staving off daemons without giving it a second thought? Now Gladiolus' fate lie in the hands of modern medicine and doctors in a place that Ignis never wanted to step foot in again. They were able to breathe a sigh of relief when the doctors came in a few hours later. Gladio's leg had been reset, an IV drip set up to administer antibiotics, and his head stitched and bandaged. Through it all, he remained unconscious, but the doctors assured them that he was going to be alright. Once Gladiolus was treated, he was moved to his own room and Ignis and Prompto were finally able to see him.

“Right this way, Iggy,” Prompto instructed, guiding him to a chair by the right side of Gladio’s bed. “He’d want you on his good side.” Ignis could hear the smile in Prom’s voice as he tried to make light of the situation. They both knew that Gladiolus didn’t give a damn about the scars that marred the left side of his face. He wore them like medals, each and every one earned from an act of loyalty, duty, bravery, and a little bit of stubborn stupidity thrown in for good measure. It was one of the reasons he loved the man.

“The big guy looks good,” Prom announced, giving Ignis’ shoulder a squeeze. “Definitely better color than a few hours ago. How ‘bout I go get us something to eat from the cafeteria and an Ebony or two to wash it down?”

“I can’t thank you enough, Prompto.”

“No problem at all, be back in a jiffy.”

The heart monitor beeped steady and strong, about sixty beats per minute if Ignis timed it correctly. That was a normal resting rate for a man in Gladio's superior physical shape. Not that he was the only one privy to that fact, the man loved to strut around shirtless. The thought actually made Ignis grin, until he remembered that it had been a while since he and Gladiolus were intimate. The fact alone was enough to ignite the physical longing he had buried and covered under the guise of long work hours and exhaustion. Gladio’s last words to him just proved that he hadn’t fooled him one bit. The tiny seed of doubt grew, spreading like poison, burning hot in his bloodstream. His heart began to race, the voice inside his mind telling him that perhaps he was the last person Gladio wanted to see when he woke up. Ignis bowed his head, fished around in his pocket for some pills but came up empty. A cold sweat broke out along his brow as he fumbled for Gladiolus’ arm, gingerly tracing his fingers past the IV tube, and melting into the warmth of his open palm. It was the only thing that finally stopped him from trembling. The door clicked open, Prompto practically running towards him as excited as the first time he rode a chocobo. He stopped dead in his tracks when Ignis pulled his hands back, sliding further back into his chair, his back straight and stiff.

“Uhm sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“No apology necessary, what has you all in a dither?”

“I just saw the foreman in the cafe and he asked if I’d take a couple of stray pups to the hotel, clean them up, and watch them for Gladio. He said they saved his life. Would you mind if I did, Iggy? I mean, I’ll stay here with you if you want me to.” Prompto rambled while he spread the sandwiches and drinks out on the bedside trays.

"I think you are the perfect choice to tend to the strays, you always had an affinity for animals.” Ignis feigned a smile, feeling so tired that didn’t have the energy or the heart to say no. He’d love to hear the story about the dogs from Gladiolus himself… if he was willing to speak to him. “Oh, and by the way, Prompto, thank you for the sandwich," he added, trying hard to not sound defeated.

"Glad to be helpful!” Prom buzzed around the room unable to contain his excitement. Before he left, he made sure to clean up their wrappers, showed Ignis how to navigate the room and call the nurse if necessary. He even brought a pillow and blanket over to Iggy on his way out. "Try to get some rest, Igs. I'll be back in the morning, I promise. Hopefully, Gladio will be awake by then and dying to get outta here. Well, not literally... you know what I mean," he stumbled as he was leaving.

The nurse came in to switch out the IV drip, checked Gladio’s pulse, and wrote something in his chart. “This one should get him through the night. I’ll be just outside if you need anything, Mr. Scientia,” she announced on her way out.

At last the room was still, the hands on the clock the only movement Ignis heard over the beep of the heart monitor. It’s ticking grew louder and louder, an incessant warning that his time was running out. “Breathe, breathe, breathe,” he reminded himself as he held his head between his hands. It was the only thing he could do to keep from falling apart. Ignis fumbled for Gladiolus’s hand again. He would wait however long it took for Gladio to wake up, resigning to let Gladiolus decide if he wanted him to stay. Until then, all that mattered was the warmth where their hands connected and the steady breathing of the man he loved. He pressed his lips to the tips of Gladio’s fingers and along his open palm, burning the feeling to memory as tears flowed freely onto his sleeve. If this was the last moment they shared together then he was going to hold on to the last possible second. At least he would know that Gladiolus was okay. Ignis finally laid his head on the bed, the even patterns of Gladio’s breathing lulling him to sleep, their hands still entwined.

Gladiolus felt like he was trapped underwater, weak, lightheaded and held down by the force of the waves. He wasn’t sure which end was up and every time he tried to open his eyes, dizziness and nausea would hit him. There was a faint beeping coming from somewhere, but it seemed muffled and so far away. “Concentrate,” he tried to still his mind, and focus on one thing to keep from drowning. A dull throbbing ache ran up his right leg and along the back of his head, while it felt like icy blood was flowing through his veins, his body stiff and cold. And then he felt a familiar warmth, feather light, on the tips of his fingers. Slowly it grew, his nerve endings coming awake, a touch he would know anywhere was pressing tentative kisses along his hand. “It must be a dream,” he thought, “and if it is, then I don’t wanna wake up.” He fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, his body finally comfortable and calm.

Maybe he was dreaming, because the first thing that he saw was Ignis’ sleeping face as he struggled to open his eyes. In the diffused light, there was a softness to it, restful and content. His hair hung loose, hanging over half of his face, and Gladio wanted to sweep it away from the beautiful eyes and all the brokenness that came with them. The pain in his body melted away when he saw that their hands were laced together. But then he saw that he was attached to an IV and as his eyes darted around the room, the looming shadow of a broken circle spread out along the wall. Memories came rushing back… dark tunnels, broken rafters, sludge rising against his body. He must be in a hospital. In downtown Altissia. With Ignis. No, no, no, Iggy must never come to this horrid place, the beeping getting more erratic as his panic grew.

Ignis woke up when he felt Gladiolus’ hand twitch. He didn’t need to hear the heart monitor to feel the agitation coming off of him in waves.

“You shouldn’t be here, Iggy,” Gladio managed to choke out, his voice hoarse and raspy.

It looked like Ignis’ heart had fallen out of his chest and shattered into splinters on the hospital floor. Dark glasses did nothing to hide his dejected eyes, his pursed lips holding back a sob.

“I… I just wanted to be certain that you were receiving proper care. I will leave if that is what you wish,” Ignis tried to slide back into the chair. It seemed what he had feared all along was true.

Gladiolus grabbed his arm, almost ripping the IV tube right out of his hand. “I didn’t mean it that way. I meant, in Altissia. I never wanted you to have to come back to this place again, and you did so because of me. I am so sorry.”

Ignis froze, reveling in the warmth of Gladio’s hand where it touched his bare skin. He never wanted him to let go again. “You have a concussion, a broken leg, and a blood infection, and yet, you are apologizing to me?” Ignis’ heart began to race, hope blossoming in his chest.

“Yeah, Iggy, I guess I am. I never wanted you to be reminded of that day." Gladio remembered the scene all too well. Ignis and Noctis lying unconscious on the altar, the bitter rain falling, and the sinking feeling that he was too late. He carried that guilt like a heavy weight, carved into the very mettle of his being. But it also drove him to be better, to strive to fiercely protect the ones that he loved. Even when it was from themselves. “But I’m glad that you’re here.” Gladiolus tried to swallow, but his throat was dry and sore. His words came out soft, "I’m an ugly mess, it's probably best you can’t actually see me.” Maybe it was the painkillers letting things slip out that he would never say otherwise, but he could’ve kicked himself if his leg wasn’t in traction. “Oh gods, I’m screwing this up, aren’t I?”

“No, you are exactly correct, Gladiolus. I sat here praising the gods for my blindness, grateful that I could not see the extent of your injuries. There have only been a handful of times that I have ever felt that way. The vulnerability, the hopelessness, the fact that I could do absolutely nothing… it is what plagues my dreams every night,” Ignis' voice trailed off, stifled by the lump expanding in his throat.

“Tell me.” Gladio whispered, giving Ignis’ hand a slight squeeze. “It’s okay, whatever you’re going through, I am here for you. When I was stuck down in that hole, I thought a lot... about the last 15 years, about how far we’ve come and the sacrifices we made. Mostly I thought about you. It’s what drove me to fight like hell to get outta there.”

“You don’t have to talk, you should be resting. And I should be the one apologizing to you.”

“I want to talk. It seems so long since we’ve had the chance and I miss you. I miss us. But I need you to hear me out and do me a favor, do you think you can handle that?”

“Of course, Gladiolus, anything.” Ignis leaned in closer, holding his breath in anticipation.

“I need you to know that I get it. It’s okay to grieve. And I know that with your speech and the grand opening, it’s hitting you hard. It is not a sign of weakness, only a sign that you loved someone very much. I miss Noctis too… think I see him sometimes out of the corner of my eye, and realize it isn’t him. It takes my breath away. But you, Ignis, are internalizing it so much, trying to sort it out logically. I see that brain of yours working overtime and wish there was something I could do to help. To take away the pain you’re holding inside. I need you to stop listening to your brain so much and listen to your heart.”

It was such a simple request, really. Ignis wasn’t one to give in to the emotional side of himself, but he’d do anything to fight for what he thought he had lost forever.

Ignis took a deep breath, “I think that is fair to ask, after I tell you how sorry I am. For being so distant, for shutting you out… I thought I could handle it on my own... to not be a burden. I feel foolish to think that I was alone in my feelings. It was actually Prompto who helped me come to this realization.”

“Blondie? Really? I’m going to have to thank him next time I see him.”

As if on cue, Prompto opened the door, one hand on the handle and one holding two leashes. “Knock, knock! Here come your therapy dogs, Mr. Amicitia, sir,” he winked at Gladio, noticing the way that he and Ignis were holding hands, and smiled. Now that the dogs were all cleaned up, they were absolutely beautiful.

“Wow, my saviors are girls? I always had a way with the ladies,” Gladiolus chuckled. “Looks like Uncle Prom took good care of you.” The golden one jumped up onto the bed and showered Gladiolus with fresh kisses, while the silky, black puppy jumped into Ignis’ lap. He was startled at first, his body stiffened in the chair, not knowing what to make of the new visitor.

“Looks like she likes you, Iggy,” Prompto wasn’t sure how Ignis would react, “I’ll take her if you want.”

But Ignis held out a tentative hand to the pup who immediately started licking his palm. She gently stretched her body up and continued to lick the scars across his nose and around his left eye, as if she knew he couldn’t see.

“Down girl,” Prom instructed, but she had finished her inspection, curled up into Iggy’s lap, and made herself comfortable.

“Well, then, I guess she chose you,” Gladiolus smiled to see Ignis rubbing the back of her ears.

“Her fur is like pure silk. May I ask what color it is?” Ignis continued to rub down the length of the pup’s back.

“As black as midnight, and hanging low over her eyes. Eyes that are the deepest blue, just like…” Gladio paused.

“Noctis’,” Ignis finished.

“Yeah, just like Noct’s,” Prompto sighed.“And this one here, Iggy, has golden fur and the prettiest green eyes.”

“Just like someone else, I know and love,” Gladiolus finished this time watching the slight upturn of the corners of Ignis’ mouth, his cheeks turning a beautiful shade of pink.

“Is it true they saved your life, Gladio?” Prompto asked. “Your foreman told me.”

“Yup, this gal here kept me from freezing to death. And that little pup… well, it was kinda a mutual saving. She was stuck behind a fallen beam and blondie here wouldn’t leave me alone until I saved her. She fussed and fretted about the little one so much it reminded me of Iggy and Noct when we were younger. But in the end, the pup stepped up to the task, climbed out of the hole I was in and got help. This one here knows all about you, Iggy,” Gladio patted the golden dog on the head.

“Well, are you gonna keep them?” Prom asked.

“What do you think, Iggy? I’ll let you name them, because I can’t keep calling this girl Blondie, that’s Prompto’s name.”

“Hey!” Prom laughed.

“Lucy and Callie.” Ignis said softly. “This one shall be Callie.”

Gladiolus and Prompto froze. First at the idea that Iggy would agree, and secondly at the most perfect names to honor Noctis with.

“That’s perfect,” Gladio took Ignis’ free hand again and Prom rubbed his shoulder.

“I’m gonna like being an uncle!” Prompto beamed. “Seriously, I will help anytime, dog sit, take them on walks, ya know, when you want to be alone or something.”

“What do you think Lucy? Ya want to come live with us?” Gladio asked his companion. The tail thumping against the sheets was a sheer giveaway.

Callie just sighed in Ignis’ lap, like she had belonged there all along.


	6. Chapter 6

“Come ’ere girl! Don’t get all wet again, Iggy will kill both of us,” Gladiolus called Lucy away from the pond as he perused the backyard, hobbling around on his crutches. She came running towards him, her golden ears flopping and tongue lolling to the side.

“Silly girl, help me find some flowers for Ignis,” he chuckled at her goofy grin. He loved to see her let loose and be free of her normal quiet and steady personality. Like Ignis, she was the intelligent one, protective of the people she loved, and fiercely loyal.

“What do you think, Luce? They have to be the prettiest smelling ones, which may be hard to find since summer is almost over.” She sniffed the wildflower border, her tail wagging when she reached the white lillies. “Good girl! I think he’ll love them! We better head in soon.”

The afternoon sun dipped lower over the water, the peeper frogs starting their nightly symphony. Gladio snipped a few flowers, trying not to get caught off balance and fall face first into the garden. Lucy had given him the perfect excuse to let Iggy have some peace and quiet to work on his speech. When they had left for their walk, Callie was curled up on Ignis’ lap as he typed, wanting no part of going out. That pup loved to sleep as much as Noctis did, but according to Ignis, “adequate sleep is an essential part of her growth and development.” It wouldn’t be long before he tried to feed her vegetables. Gladiolus smiled just thinking about the unexpected and amazing bond that they shared. The past few weeks since they had returned home had been healing for both of them. As his injuries had slowly improved, their relationship had mended along with them. At the same time, the dogs had seamlessly become an integral part of their lives, bringing them companionship and unconditional love.

“Think you can carry these in for me?” Gladio asked Lucy, realizing he couldn’t hold them and navigate on crutches very well. She took them gingerly in her mouth as they headed back to the house. Gladiolus froze when he reached the back door slider. What he saw through the glass made his heart swell inside his chest, filling all the cracked fissures that years of loss and sacrifice had left behind. Ignis was fast asleep on the couch, Callie sprawled out on his chest, her head tucked under his chin. The man rarely napped in all the years he had known him. Yet, in a matter of weeks that puppy had used some secret sorcery to finally get him to relax.

Gladio slid the door open as slowly as possible, but Lucy squeezed in, carrying the flowers ahead of him. “Luce, get back here!” he tried to whisper, but it was too late. She padded right up to Ignis and practically stuck them in his face as Gladiolus held his breath.

“Those smell delightful, pretty girl,” Ignis held out his hand as he sat up, gently placing Callie on the floor. Lucy plopped the flowers down in his open palm and ran off to play with the puppy.

“Sorry, Iggy, didn’t mean to wake you, I wanted to surprise you with the flowers.” Gladio bent down over his crutches to kiss Ignis’ forehead.

“It’s quite alright, I just shut my eyes for a moment. I think my speech is finally complete.”

“Wanna run it by me?” Gladiolus plopped down on the couch, putting his arm around Ignis for support. “I know it couldn’t have been easy.”

“I think I’d rather put it out of my mind for now. How about dinner and a nice hot bath?” Ignis’ lips turned up at the corners as he quirked an eyebrow, “Time to redress your bandages. I must keep a vigilant watch for signs of stiffness and swelling.”

"Oh is that so, Dr. Scientia? Want me to call Uncle Prom?” Gladio suggested playfully.

"Sadly, I think it’s proper to give poor Uncle Prompto a break. We wouldn’t want to wear out our welcome.”

“You’re right, as always. How about a nice massage after baths and I’ll read you our favorite poems until you fall asleep, just like we used to? Tomorrow is going to be an emotional day.”

“Yes, I would love that. Thank you Gladio.”

Hours later, Ignis was struggling to sleep, the words of his speech repeating in his head. He knew it was early in the morning by the weight of Gladiolus’ arm draped around his waist, his breathing deep and peaceful against his back. It would be another couple of hours before he stirred and Ignis was content to feel Gladio’s bare skin graze against his, now that most of his bandages had been removed. Lucy was curled up at their feet, guarding them from any would be intruders. Callie was in her usual spot pressed up against his chest.

It reminded Ignis of one of those hot summer nights at the Leville when he and Gladiolus would share a room with Noctis and Prompto. For some reason, the specific day that came to his memory had been a particularly brutal day of battle. They had returned bloodied, beaten and low on healing potions. After some food and warm showers, the four of them managed to squeeze into a king size bed. They were unusually quiet that night, their exhaustion getting the best of them. But just before they had fallen asleep, Prompto had realized it was the eve of Noctis' birthday. In the dark he had whispered, _"hey, Noct, if you could have anything in Eos, what would you want as a gift?" Without even opening his eyes, Noctis murmured back, "tomorrow… always tomorrow."_ At the time, he had thought it was just the ramblings of a sleepy prince who wanted to be left alone. But over ten years later, Ignis finally realized what he had meant.

Callie lifted her head, sensing that Ignis was awake. He planted a soft kiss against the tender spot just above her eye, “go back to sleep little one, I am just reminiscing.” She put her head down and sighed, falling back into a light slumber.

Ignis was wide awake now. He gently peeled himself from Gladiolus’ arms, out from under the puppy, and snuck out of bed. He grabbed a cold Ebony from the kitchen and headed to the back deck. The late summer air was cooler now, refreshing after a wet, humid season. He spread out on the lounge chair, closing his eyes towards the east, waiting for the first feel of warmth on his skin. Looking for a sign that all would be okay, and searching for the strength to rightfully honor his beloved King and friend. Instead, he heard the pups thump through the doggie door and jump up on the lounge with him. Lucy flanked his left side and Callie walked all over his chest, licking him right in the face. “Must you be so intrusive?” He was foolish to think they wouldn’t follow him.

“Okay, you may stay, but be still and wait with me,” he tried to be stern. As if she knew the importance of Ignis’ words, Lucy put her head down beside him. He felt her relax as he tucked his arm underneath her, stroking the soft fur on her back. Callie circled his chest trying to get comfortable before settling on top of him, her snout against his neck. “Why don’t you make yourself at home?” he grinned, gently scratching behind her ears where the fur was smooth and glossy.

He wondered how he had managed to become so fond of these animals in so little time. That they somehow filled a space in his heart that was once filled with broken shards. Maybe Noctis had sent a sign after all, in the form of the angels keeping him warm, watching over him, and so willingly accepting him.

As the sun's first rays rose from the dark ground, Ignis could feel its soft touch on his face, warm and steady and carrying a glow so pure it filled him with astonishment and affirmation. A soft breeze carried the sweet fragrance of lilies and lavender, the sunlight painting splashes of brilliance behind his sightless eyes. The light trickled down to the babbling brook, its steadfast waters flowing endlessly, even on the coldest days. Ignis breathed it all in, feeling like a heavy weight had been lifted. He picked up the puppy and sat up, "What do you say, girls? Would you like to go to the park? I believe I have a speech to give."

It was almost noon as hundreds of people gathered around the small stage, the sun dancing behind high, fluffy clouds. The crowd was buzzing with anticipation. What they could see through the open gates was pretty amazing, and they were eager to participate in the day’s festivities. Prompto stood up against the trees just behind the platform. He made an excuse to keep the dogs in the shade, but he had chosen the spot in case he became too emotional. Leaning on one crutch, Gladiolus walked Ignis up to the podium and guided his hand around the microphone. He stood proudly next to Ignis, keeping a steady hand on his back.

Ignis cleared his throat, the crowd slowly hushing to slight whispers, as sparrows chattered among the trees. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, feeling the sea of eyes staring up at him.

“Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for coming out today. This beautiful park surrounding us has been a labor of love from the very day it was conceptualized. We visualized a place where nature and man could be at peace, but also a place of reflection, to show a keen appreciation for the light that now shines brightly above us.”

“You may think it is ironic that a blind man be touting the importance of light. Perhaps you are correct, but I can see it in my mind's eye; dawn’s golden rays slowly rising over the Crown City walls, gleaming off the ocean just as people begin their day. The vibrant colors of spring daffodils and tulips stretching up to greet the sun’s warmth. Sunshine that welcomes us, day after day. That, my fellow citizens, is called “promise.”

"Today, as we bask in the brilliance of midday, flashing brightly off of the treetops, warming our skin and kissing the faces of children born into a better world.” Ignis raised his chin, tilting it slightly towards the sky. He paused, taking in a deep breath. “That is called “comfort.”

“And as the days progress, months turning into years, we must not take that for granted. A decade of stumbling around in a stark, uncertain world full of disease, wickedness, and nothing but darkness should not be forgotten.” “Every evening, as the glow of the sun sets over the horizon, orange-red blazes falling like flames into our bordering waters... when dusk settles to night and everything is still. That is called “peace.”

“Even on days when raindrops fall hard and heavy, when gray clouds are thick all around us, a glimmer of light still manages to filter through. That is called “hope.”

And that is what Noctis Lucis Caelum sacrificed himself for. So that we may live a life free of Scourge, where our children can grow up without the perils of evil. To play in a park full of trees, know the beauty of flowers, the cleansing feel of rain, and to fish in its rivers and streams. He would want that for each and every one of us. That is what this sanctuary is, and I am proud to welcome you all to Lucis Caelum Gardens. Go and enjoy, so that his death is not in vain...” Ignis’ voice quieted, a lump lodging in the back of his throat. “...so that darkness can truly be vanquished, and we may always have tomorrow.”

The applause erupted around him as Ignis stepped down from the podium and into Gladio’s warm embrace. Tears fell behind his dark glasses, down the same scarred tracks as usual. But this time they weren’t bitter tears. This time they were full of gratitude, love, and remembrance.

A gentle hand wiped them from his cheeks, “that was beautiful, Iggy. There's no doubt in my mind that Noct is here today,” Gladio’s voice cracked as he took Ignis in his arms. Prompto joined them on the stage, his hand on Ignis’ shoulder as Lucy and Callie circled their legs.

“I can feel him all around me, every day. But even more so today,” Prompto added as the crowd dispersed. “I almost expect to see him walking through the woods with his fishing pole.”

“I think he has been here all along,” Ignis’ words came out soft as he relaxed in the strong and gentle arms that held him. “I was half asleep last night when a flashback flooded my mind. We were at the Leville, bone tired and drained, and it was the day before Noctis’ birthday. The same date as today. I do not think it was a coincidence.”

“Prom, you were the one that remembered. I was almost asleep and you started asking the princess what he wanted for his birthday. I wanted to kick you that night,” Gladio smirked.

“Do either of you recall how Noctis answered that question?” Ignis closed his eyes, hoping that he wasn’t alone in his revelation.

“Tomorrow… always tomorrow,” Prompto and Gladio whispered at the same time, their eyes growing wider.

“That’s why you ended your speech with that line, I saw you typing frantically this morning...” Gladiolus pulled Iggy closer, his lips softly touching just above his eye.

“Indeed,” Ignis leaned into Gladio.

“He just wanted a chance for another day. Turns out it was his greatest gift to us,” Prompto sniffed, his tears running freely down his face.

Gladio put his free arm around Prom, pulling him in like he had so many times before. When it was just four best friends on a road trip, finding moments of laughter amidst chaos and war. “Whaddaya say we honor Noct's wishes and take the pups down to the chocobo sanctuary? And maybe tomorrow, we fish on his birthday, and the day after that… we stroll the gardens…” Gladiolus had days of plans laid out as the dogs barked their approval.

"You had me at chocobo," Prom smiled all the way to his eyes, his heart light and full in his chest.

“Sounds like a splendid idea,” Ignis agreed, "I have a new cherrycomb trout recipe l have been dying to try."

One thing was for certain; the greatest healing light came from friendship and love, and there was enough in the park that day to last a lifetime of tomorrows.


End file.
